


Paladudes/Altemans

by cbtothekk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran's Counselling, Crack at the start, Gen, Humor, Humour, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, It bridges into something though!, M/M, Not a lot of Keith/Lance interaction until the end, Slight OOC, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), This is based off a role-play I did with a few treasured friends, chat-fic, groupchat, lance is bi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: -Ginger Uncle-... thank you Keith. I truly can trust you! A true homo!-Hunk-Oh god noooooo Coran-Ginger Uncle-??- Keith KoGAYne-Ok I'm actually going to kill lance-Ginger Uncle-Please don't resort to homocide...- Keith KoGAYne-...WAS THAT A DAD PUN?





	Paladudes/Altemans

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom needs a group-chat fic! <3  
> Have y'all seen the new season? BECAUSE IT ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DESTROYED ME,,,,,,,,,   
> Anyway, have this to sooth your sore eyes, because mine are sore from crying :/

**Keith Kogane** has invited **Allura** , **Lance** and 6 others to  ‘Paladudes/Altemans’

**_-Keith Kogane, Hunk, and 1 other is Online_ **

**Keith Kogane** has changed **Coran** ’s nickname to **Ginger Uncle**

**-Keith Kogane- 16:33**

Sooooo un-cle

Get it?

Uncle, un cool

**Ginger Uncle- 16:34**

R E S P E C T ME YOU EMO LITTLE SHIT

i mean,, ehem

that was rude

**Keith Kogane- 16:34**

NEVER

**_-Lance McClain is Online_ **

**Lance McClain** changed **Keith** **Kogane** ’s nickname to **Keith KoGAYne**

**-Hunk- 16:35**

family issues can be solved by food guys calm down and eat

nice one Lance xD

**Keith KoGAYne- 16:35**

Hunk you sunshine boi

The best sunshine boi

**Ginger Uncle- 16:35**

next time i get sick im freezing your knives in my unsanitary bodily fluids

thanks Hunk, you deserve the best

**-Hunk- 16:36**

*///*

**Ginger Uncle- 16:36**

P U RE

i dont deserve this,,,,,,, its too bright,,,, im being blinded by innocence

**Keith KoGAYne- 16:37**

Ok but what if I hide my knives

**Ginger Uncle- 16:37**

i see all

aka lance will sell you out

**-Lance McClain- 16:37**

I’m muting the chat

**_-Lance McClain is Offline_ **

**Ginger Uncle** changed **Lance McClain** ’s nickname to **Loverboy Lance** **❣**

**Keith KoGAYne- 16:38**

He doesn’t even know where I keep them!

**Ginger Uncle- 16:39**

;)

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:39**

Don't touch my knives coran

**-Ginger Uncle- 16:39**

oh i wont have to

they'll disappear all on their own

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:39**

I keep them on me whenever I'm awake and around the castle

They won't go anywhere

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:41**

i haven't slept in a year, it seems that Galra enjoy their naps

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:41**

I wouldn't know, I haven't slept in ages either

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:42**

...

Keith, let's stop fighting. Call it a truce, you respect me and I leave your knives alone...

We are fighting against a larger enemy, we must keep our heads together

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:44**

But why would we put our heads together? That seems like a weird way to help us defeat sendak and haggar

**-Ginger Uncle** \-   **16:45**

Keith,,, no... It's- no nevermind. What I meant is that we must stick together, stay a team. Let us put this petty fight behind us.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:46**

Oh, that's what you meant. I'm with the blade now though, so technically I'm not part of voltron anymore.

**-Hunk-  16:46**

Is the blade feeding you well Keith?!

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:47**

QUIZNACK! Keith, you will always be a part of Voltron!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:47**

We get dinner if we ask for it, Hunk. Apart from that we mainly survive on small portions of food goo to tide us over.

You don't need me in voltron. You have enough paladins to pilot the lions.

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:48**

...Hunk, I think we need to rescue Keith

**-Hunk-  16:48**

Hmmmmm I agree

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:48**

He isn't being taken care of, he needs love and affection

and lots of food

**-Hunk-  16:48**

The lack of food is making him crazy Coran

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:49**

Yes! Where is Allura? We need to plan a rescue mission! EmerGENCY!!!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:49**

Love and affection can come after we finish with this stupid space war, even if I don't really know what either of them are really like

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:50**

*holding back tears* fuck

HUNK IT'S WORSE THAN WE THOUGHT

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:50**

I didn't know you knew earth curse words coran? Has lance been teaching you?

**-Hunk-  16:50**

KEITH COME BACK TO US *teary eyed*

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:51**

Oh, what is a curse word? Lance told me that 'fuck' means 'i am extremely sad and must express my distress'

Funerals are the perfect occasion for such a word, i believe!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:52**

Quiznak is an Altean version of fuck

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:52**

OH

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:52**

Coran don't say fuck at a funeral

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:52**

I'm going to beat that child

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:52**

For the love of god

**-Hunk-  16:52**

At least he didn't tell you the other meaning for that curse word then.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:52**

-HUNK NO

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:52**

oh? I'm intrigued!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:52**

DON'T YOU DARE HUNK

**-Hunk-  16:53**

I'M NOT GOING TO KEITH

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:53**

Good

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:53**

I shall be a master of Earth specific words!

Oh please tell me!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:54**

Just, stick with the earth words you know coran

**-Hunk-  16:54**

What other words has Lance taught you Coran? Out of curiosity

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:55**

I'm concerned

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:55**

Um... I must admit I am afraid to tell you, I didn't think Lancey boy would trick me!

**-Hunk-  16:56**

It's Lance. Trust me he tricked and scared me a lot back on Earth.

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:56**

Oh!! I know one that is most certainly PG, fist! I used to fist my friends all the time back at Altea!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:56**

... coran please don't use thay sentence ever again.

And I think you mean a fist bump?

**-Hunk-  16:57**

I can feel my innocence slipping away

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:57**

A what?

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:57**

It's when you basically punch each other's fist but softly.

It's a greeting

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:57**

All i know is a fist! Lately Lance and i have been fisting each other every time we see each other. it is quite enjoyable!

oh? Then perhaps they share the same meaning

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  16:59**

Coran fisting is a whole different meaning

Lance tricked you again

**-Ginger Uncle-  16:59**

What! This cannot be true... Well, what does it mean then?

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:00**

-Hunk, don't read this

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:00**

:0

**-Hunk-  17:00**

Keith please don't

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:01**

Would you rather coran keeps saying that he fists everyone?

**-Hunk-  17:01**

Not really

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:01**

I honestly don't see why you two think it is such a horrid word?!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:02**

CORAN FISTING MEANS FUCKING SOMEONE WITH YOUR FIST OK

And by fucking I mean sex

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:02**

...

Okay then

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:02**

So Please, don't say fisting ever again

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:02**

No more fisting for old coran

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:03**

Don't worry about lance coran, I'll be talking to him about his antics later

What else had he told you about earth words?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:04**

I feel so old...

I don’t know if I want to reveal any more, I’m quite embarrassed.

**-Hunk-  17:05**

I... My innocence, why did I read that.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:05**

Don't worry coran, you are old. Just come to me before you use any of the words lance told you about

-HUNK I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ

**-Hunk-  17:06**

IT WAS IN CAPITALS IT WASN'T MY FAULT

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:06**

... thank you Keith. I truly can trust you! A true homo!

**-Hunk-  17:06**

Oh god noooooo Coran

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:06**

??

**\- Keith** **KoGAYne** \-  17:06

Ok I'm actually going to kill lance

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:07**

OH NO

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:07**

Homo means a gay person coran

Not what you think, yet again

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:07**

Please don't resort to homocide...

Gay? That means happy!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:07**

…WAS THAT A DAD PUN?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:07**

UM,,, MAYBE

**-Hunk-  17:08**

This is why I'm in the kitchen or with yellow all the time...

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:08**

Ok 1, stop hanging out with shiro. 2, gay can mean happy, but it is also used as a way to describe someone who fancies the same gender

Sigh, this is why I left with the blade

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:08**

Oh!! I don't see anything wrong with liking the same gender?

Keith... Are you against that? :0

**-Hunk-  17:09**

There's nothing wrong with it!!! In my opinion anyways

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:10**

Of course I'm not against that I'm- uh, I'm supportive of any sexuality anyone has.

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:10**

I'm glad, Keith. I don't tolerate hate, especially about someone’s gender or sexuality!

You're a lovely boy, Hunk.

**-Hunk-  17:10**

^///^

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:11**

Also, Lance is always having late night chats with me about how 'bye' he is...?

I would always nod, but i never understood

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:12**

You mean Bi? Wait lance is Bi?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:12**

I am unsure of the meaning, or the spelling, so i wouldn't know.

**-Hunk-  17:13**

I thought he was talking to Shiro about that. WAIT Keith!!! You didn't know?!

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:13**

SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO GRANDPA

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:13**

I've been with the blade for ages! Plus we've been battling the galra! And he also thinks I hate him so why would he tell me?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:14**

Hate you? Oh honey, oh sweety, no.

I mean what -sweats- is it getting hot in here

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:14**

Bi is short for bisexual, which means he likes more than one gender

And coran, what do you mean?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:14**

Oh! I probably shouldn't have said that...

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**-Hunk-  17:15**

nO YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:15**

-HUNK WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:15**

-Hunk, heLP ME OUT HERE

**-Hunk-  17:15**

I PROMISED NOT TO SAY AHHHHH

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:16**

Keith, I think this is something you may need to talk to Lance about. Privately.

**-Hunk-  17:16**

Without knives

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:16**

I wouldn't hurt lance

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:16**

…

I ship it

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:17**

Do you even know what that means coran?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:17**

....DO YOU

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:17**

.... no

**-Hunk-  17:17**

Oh wow Keith

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:17**

Thank the gods of Altea

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:18**

You Alteans believed in Gods?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:18**

Hm, I personally did while living on Altea, but not so much anymore.

**-Hunk-  17:19**

Keith it's an Earth saying, how aren't you aware of what it means?

**-Ginger Uncle- 17:19**

Yeah, Keith

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:19**

I LIVED IN A SHACK IN THE DESERT

**-Hunk-  17:20**

CAUSE YOU LEFT THE GARRISON

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:20**

I WAS KICKED OUT

I DIDN'T LEAVE

**-Hunk-  17:21**

thAT IS YOUR OWN FAULT

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:21**

IT WAS IVERSONS ACTUALLY

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:21**

Oh? I would like to hear this excuse, naughty boy.

**-Hunk-  17:22**

Honestly, I never liked him

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:22**

He was giving me shit, so i kicked him in the face.

I hope my kick left a scar

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:23**

I would do the same if someone gave me their droppings!!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:23**

It's a figure of speech coran, he was being mean.

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:24**

Oh!! I understand what the mice mean when they say you have a short temper...

**-Hunk-  17:24**

I can't say I'm not surprised that you kicked him Keith

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:25**

I don't have a short temper!

**-Hunk-  17:25**

Buddy, uh you sorta do.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:25**

Do not

**-Hunk-  17:25**

Do too

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:25**

Such children

**-Hunk-  17:25**

Especially when Lance is in the room

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:26**

But it's true, Keith

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:26**

I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER.

**-Hunk-  17:26**

Evidence right there ^^^

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:27**

I have an intolerance to Annoying behaviour

That's it.

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:27**

:/

**-Hunk-  17:27**

Totally Keith

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:28**

Where are the rest of the paladins? It seems strange that we haven't seen any...

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:29**

Fine. I may have used to have a short temper, but since being at the blade I’ve calmed down.

Lance is probably putting a stupid face mask on

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:29**

That's progress Keith! The first part of getting better is admitting you have a problem.

**-Hunk-  17:30**

Therapy 101

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:30**

I have another problem too

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:30**

oh? Go ahead...

**-Hunk-  17:30**

Tell us all about it, we can help

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:30**

Lance. Can I get rid of him?

**-Hunk-  17:30**

No

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:30**

Sigh

And here i was thinking we were getting some where

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:31**

He's just so annoying! And he flirts with everyone. He makes stupid faces and he just doesn't shut up!

**-Hunk-  17:31**

Why do you care that he flirts with everyone?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:31**

Why does his flirting irritate you?

Oof, Hunk I believe we are thinking the same thing...!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:32**

I don't know! It just does!

**-Hunk-  17:32**

I believe we are Coran

How about you try to explain how you feel about Lance, Keith?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:33**

Yes...

Try to skip adjectives like 'irritating' and 'annoying'

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:33**

He makes me want to punch his face

**_-Pidge is Online_ **

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:33**

-sigh-

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:33**

-Pidge do you agree that lance is annoying?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:34**

Oh, -Pidge! Please feel free to join us.

**-Pidge-  17:34**

Most of you annoy me to some degree

**-Hunk-  17:34**

Am I?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:34**

Am I?

T_T

**-Pidge-  17:34**

Like family

Annoying but loveable

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:34**

Pleasantly surprising

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:35**

I don't know what it's like to have a family, so,,,

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:35**

Oh? Do you want to talk about that?

**-Pidge-  17:35**

-ahem- paladin family?

**-Hunk-  17:35**

Who wants biscuits while we watch Keith figure out his feelings for a certain someone?

**-Pidge-  17:35**

Hit me up with the cookies, I’ll be in the control room

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:36**

I would enjoy popcorn, to be honest, I shall join Pidge

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:36**

Coran you've never even had popcorn!

**-Pidge-  17:36**

How do you know

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:36**

And I don't have feelings for anyone!

**-Hunk-  17:36**

I can do both! I'll be back~

**-Pidge-  17:36**

Sure buddy

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:36**

I was told that it was a suitable snack to eat while viewing something entertaining!!!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:37**

-Pidge I swear to god I'll break your computer

**-Pidge-  17:37**

Do you have feelings for knives Keith?

Oh heck

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:37**

Oh my

I am slightly afraid

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:37**

Knives are my choice of weapon. I don't have feelings for knives

They're easy to conceal

**-Pidge-  17:37**

What about for red?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:38**

I am relieved

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:38**

I do enjoy reds company

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:38**

A lovely beast aren't they

**-Pidge-  17:38**

Enjoyment is a feeling

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:38**

She used to agree with me that lance is annoying

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:39**

I am finding that hard to believe

**-Hunk-  17:39**

But now she's with Lance.

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:39**

Oh Hunk, you're back.

**-Pidge-  17:39**

Mhm buddy

**-Hunk-  17:39**

Also biscuits and popcorn, I’m on my way to you Keith, giving these two their food first

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:39**

The food looks great

**-Pidge-  17:39**

-Hunk! Thank you (its delicious)

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:40**

…

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:40**

Keith, I can feel you crossing your arms from here

Oh, this is not what i was expecting, it looks... I am unsure of how to describe it

interesting?

**-Hunk-  17:40**

Just try it Coran

**-Pidge-  17:40**

Keith's in defensive stance o-o

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:40**

Okay...

OOO DELICIOUS

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:41**

My arms are not crossed! And I always stand like this, Pidge

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:41**

This is the most delicious delicacy I have ever consumed

**-Pidge-  17:41**

Coran is horsing it down, I am mildly concerned that he will choke

Go easy Coran

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:41**

no

**-Hunk-  17:41**

Calm down Coran

**-Pidge-  17:41**

You're always defensive

Fair enough, continue

**-Hunk-  17:41**

Like you're hiding something

**-Pidge-  17:41**

Ooh he went there

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:42**

I'm hiding the void I have inside my heart

Because i don't have one

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:42**

Watch out Keith, you might cut yourself on that edge

**-Pidge-  17:42**

The void that can be filled?

**-Hunk-  17:42**

Filled by what?

**-Pidge-  17:42**

Coran don't hold back

A certain lover boy

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:43**

You guys, I don't have feelings for lance

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:43**

Wow he caught on

**-Pidge-  17:43**

Oh really

**-Hunk-  17:43**

Are you sure?

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:43**

I'm not good enough for him anyways

He deserves better

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:43**

Oooo, we’re getting somewhere!

**-Pidge-  17:44**

Woah

**-Hunk-  17:44**

Tell us more Keith

Okay spill Keith

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:44**

-Pidge has eaten half her biscuits already, maybe its HER that should go easy

Keith, is your opinion that Lance deserves better than yourself coming from your insecurity, or because you truly believe you don't think you'll work together as a couple?

**-Pidge-  17:45**

Shut up Coran

Oh dang

**-Hunk-  17:45**

Are we all sure Coran isn't secretly a counsellor in his spare time?

**-Pidge-  17:45**

Speaking truths

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:45**

I don't know, he seems to think that I hate him and that we have this rivalry going on.

**-Pidge-  17:46**

Well....

**-Hunk-  17:46**

There's reasons for that...

**-Pidge-  17:46**

Change his mind

It's not too late

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:46**

Perhaps his attempt at a rivalry might be the only way, in his mind, that he thinks he can truly develop a relationship with you

**-Pidge-  17:47**

Coran's on to something

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:47**

How do I change that idiots mind? And what idiot creates a friendship from rivalry?

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:47**

Maybe he thinks that he himself isn't good enough for you, and he tries his hardest to gain any sort of relationship with you, and he believed the most achievable one would be a rivalry?

I would start off by talking to him seriously, yet gently

**-Pidge-  17:47**

Sounds about right

You go coran

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:48**

Whenever I do try to talk to him seriously it turns into me having a go at him ‘cause he says something stupid!

He doesn't take anything I say seriously

**-Pidge-  17:49**

Maybe he doesn't know how to react

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:49**

Breath, Keith. You need to stay calm and get through to him. His attempts to turn anything serious into a joke is just a defence mechanism, a coping method

**-Hunk-  17:50**

In the end you both just want approval from each other.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:50**

Why would he want approval from me though?

**-Pidge-  17:51**

Maybe that's just lance

**-Ginger Uncle-  17:51**

Cough cough, have you been listening to a WORD WE'VE BEEN SAYING

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:51**

I HAVE BEEN

I just don't get it!

I'm not important!

**-Pidge-  17:51**

Oh Keith...

**-Hunk-  17:52**

You don't know how much he pushes himself Keith!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:53**

What do you mean Hunk?

**-Pidge-  17:54**

You got this Hunk

**-Hunk-  17:56**

He used to push himself back at the garrison so he could feel like he was accepted and be close to the standard/bar you left when you left. And when we all first became paladins and even up to this day he tries to work as hard as he can because he feels like everyone views you as better than him and that you, yes you, personally don't see how hard he's trying to prove himself and get you to finally notice him for him. He jokes and brushes it off because he doesn't want to fully admit his feelings. Does that make sense Keith?

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  17:59**

Yeah, I just don't understand why he'd want to match me though. Hes better at different things, he's more social and likeable than me, he's better at connecting to his lion than I am and if it wasn't for him, Voltron wouldn't exist. Sure, his combat skills aren't great but he makes up for that with other skills. He's irreplaceable.

**-Ginger Uncle-  18:00**

Keith, I need you to find Lance and tell him exactly that

**-Hunk-  18:00**

That's what he needs to hear.

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  18:00**

Even if I tried he’d think I was up to something.

**-Hunk-  18:01**

End it with a hug then!

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  18:01**

I've never given a hug before

**-Ginger Uncle-  18:01**

Give it a try? You never know what will happen unless you give it a go!

**-Hunk-  18:02**

Give it a try or practice hugging a pillow?

**\- Keith KoGAYne-  18:02**

And risk kolivan seeing me? No thanks

**_-Loverboy Lance_ ** **_❣ is online_ ** _  
_ **-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\-  19:24**

Hey guys what’s going on? Sorry I wasn’t online lol

**Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:25**

Oh uh, hi lance

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:25**

Hi Keith

^ - ^ care to explain

Keith???

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:28**

So the others and I were talking, and, Well -sighs- I'm not used to doing this

I just want to say that I appreciate you. You're an important member of Voltron and you're irreplaceable.

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:30**

Uhhhh. No it’s okay I know I’m just the seventh wheel

But thank you. I appreciate you too Keith…

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:33**

You're not the 7th wheel lance, you're more than just that trust me

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:36**

I trust you but... I’m really not anything more than that. Anyone can use a gun, but you all have such special weapons and I’m just so ordinary. Like, you’re amazing and unique in every way, but I’m just an normal, boring human who somehow stumbled upon this life. And I just... uhhh I don’t know okay, I’m not good with words or emotion. But please... I’m only an extra, nothing special.

I mean what,,, *dabs*

**-Hunk- 19:37**

Take him seriously Lance

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:39**

Lance, you can't compare yourself to everyone. You have your own special talents. If it wasn't for you, Voltron couldn't have been found and Zarkon would've taken over the universe.

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:39**

No. You found the lion not me. So it was you.

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:40**

You were the one who woke it. I definitely wouldn't have been able to pilot her.

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **-** **19:44**

...

…Really?

I…I think I needed to hear these words though. Thank you Keith…

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:51**

Anytime. On the contrary to what you might think, I don't hate you lance. I care about you.

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:52**

Mullet has feelings!

I care about you too

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\- 19:55**

Of course I have feelings, you idiot

**-Loverboy Lance** **❣** **\- 19:55**

Hehe I know Keith, just teasing! I bet you’re smiling

**-Hunk** **\- 20:01**

Awww I'm glad you finally told him Keith

Lol he probably is

**-Ginger Uncle** **\- 20:02**

I-I'm proud of you, Keith

**-Keith KoGAYne** **\-  20:02**

HEY-… Uh, yeah I was… Thanks you guys

**_-Pidge is Offline_ **

**_-Keith KoGAYne is Offline_ **

**_-Hunk is Offline_ **

**_-Ginger Uncle is Offline_ **

**_-Loverboy Lance_ ** **_❣_ ** **_is Offline_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> I Co made this with a few of my treasured cosplay friends!! Credit goes to them for their lines, I re-wrote some to fit the group-chat setting more, and also added a few so that it runs more smoothly. My character is Coran! (aka ginger daddy)
> 
> Also, I did leave a few spelling mistakes in on purpose! However, if there is anything seriously wrong, please do let me know :)


End file.
